


the landing

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: poem title came from EchoSilverWolf. Thanks Echo!





	the landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).



John stood for a moment  
Unsure of what to do  
With an audible gasp he said, _"He's my friend let me through,"_

His knees felt weak  
His vision blurs  
He feels his pulse  
Cold skin against his fingers

_/'No, please, don't'/_

Let this nightmare end  
Helpless he watched  
As they took away his friend

John stood for a moment  
Unsure of what to do  
He whispers to the wind,

_"One more miracle, Sherlock"  
"That's all I ask of you."_

**Author's Note:**

> out of nowhere the feels was born.
> 
> i accept violent reactions.  
> Tweet me @allsovacant. Thanks!


End file.
